


They Know

by Manaldossani



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaldossani/pseuds/Manaldossani
Summary: A morning at the Byers’ house takes an unexpected turn for Jonathan and Nancy.





	They Know

It was an early Saturday morning. Jonathan and Nancy were tangled up in their sheets, bodies pressed against each other in hopes of no one being awake. They were trying hard to be quiet, Nancy especially. 

Jonathan’s body was pressed against Nancy’s as his face was buried deep into her neck, kissing her collarbones as his hands ran down her thighs. She was quietly, but pleasurably, moaning against Jonathan’s shoulder as her hands ran down his shoulder blades, fingers along his spine. As Jonathan started to grind his body on Nancy’s, she couldn’t help but notice the sudden noises coming from the hallway. Jonathan was too preoccupied to notice, but Nancy was sure she heard Joyce leave her room, unless Will, for some reason, needed to be up at 7 A.M. and had keys in his hands. As Jonathan started to suck softly on Nancy’s neck, she opened her eyes.

“Mrs. Byers,” she says while her hands are now in his hair, trying to pull him away.

“Mmm, Mrs. Byers,” he replies. She can feel his smirk against her neck. “One day babe.” 

“No, dumbass,” she pushes him off of her. “Mrs. Byers is awake!” She whispers. 

He sits and stares at the door for a while to hear what Nancy was talking about. He can hear keys and rambling in the kitchen.

“Shit. Shit shit shit. Get out of the window, I’ll just tell her I have an errand to run and I’ll meet you outside.” 

“Ugh, this is ridiculous. We’re in highschool, I’m pretty sure your mom knows her son’s had sex with his girlfriend already.” She says, getting out of bed to put on her shirt.

Jonathan laughs. 

“N-no babe. Once she knows, everyone knows. She’ll tell your mom, your mom’ll tell your dad and that’s gonna give him another reason to hate me. Besides, she’ll tell Hopper and then he’ll try to talk to me. It’s a circle of unecessary conversations.” He replies. 

“Jonathan. You act like your mom and Hopper weren’t doing it in the bathrooms in between classes or the school bleachers after football games.” She says, raising her eyebrow as she puts on her pants. 

“Gross. Just get out the window and I’ll meet you out there. Okay?” He says, putting on his sweats quickly.

“You’re annoying.” She says, grabbing her bag and walking towards the window.

While Jonathan looks for his shirt on the floor, he’s interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Nancy honey, do you want some breakfast?” Joyce asks out from the hallway. 

Jonathan’s head turns quickly to Nancy, who was making her way out of the window. She puts her other leg back through it, coming back inside. She smiles at Jonathan in the I-told-you-so-look. 

“Yeah, thank you Mrs. Byers!” She yells from Jonathan’s room as Jonathan just buries his face in his hands.


End file.
